Breakaway
by Moe-larkin18
Summary: Katy wants a divorce leaving Kris to seek comfort in the one person he can. Can Adam break Kris's depression and help him break away from everything he knows? Kradam fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adam Lambert or Kris Allen, or for that matter anyone except a few OC that might pop up here and there. I'm just writing this from my imagination and for all Kradam fans out there. The only thing I do own is the plot for it randomly popped up in my mind. Also, this is my first attempt at a Kradam fic, but I'll try my best. ^^

**Warnings:** This is a Kradam fic so it does contain male/male relationships, and a few other minor things but nothing that should scare you into the fetal position. :P

This wasn't what Kris expected. When he married Katy, he expected everything to be perfect. Just like his parents. Right now though, Kris knew things were far from perfect. How exactly his marriage was falling apart from the seams Kris seemed to be oblivious to.

The way Katy announced that she wasn't married to the same man she once was years ago, left Kris stunned. The way she declared her need of time away from Kris, gathered her bags, and placed her wedding ring in the palm of Kris's hand left him dumbfounded and rooted to the spot.

Time slipped away as Kris continued to stare at the gold band in his hand. For all he knew, days passed as his gaze wavered in and out of focus on the one thing that brought him so much joy all these years.

Kris remembered the day he had gone to pick the ring out for Katy. The jeweler had shown him such a variety of rings but when Kris's gaze landed on the simple gold band he knew it would be perfect for Katy's taste. He remembered slipping the ring on her finger, his heart skipping a beat, and watched as the ring contrasted with her skin beautifully. At that moment Kris remembered falling for her all over again. Remembering how he vowed his love would be unconditional and ever-lasting.

As Kris stood there he knew he still loved her, but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. Kris was jolted from his thoughts as the melody of the Kings of Leon's 'Use Somebody' filled the room. Kris immediately recognized the caller from the ringtone as he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey Adam." Kris could hear his voice come out a little chocked.

"Hey! How is my favorite Idol doing today?"

"Not so well."

"What's wrong?" Kris picked up on the slight change in Adam's voice.

"I think it's over between Katy and me." Kris could hear his own voice falter as he spoke her name.

"What!? W-what happened?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kris tightened his grip around the band and sighed. "Actually can I come to your place? I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Of course you can Kris. I'll get you booked on the first flight here. Go pack and I'll text you the times."

"Thanks a lot man."

"No problem."

That evening Kris was boarded on a one-way plane to L.A., to Adam, and to a new life. This was what Kris wanted and more importantly, this was what Kris needed in his heart.

So there it is! Sorry, it's so short but it's kind of just a prologue. The chapters themselves will be much longer.

I hope you enjoyed and please review! It will help me move the story along and I would greatly appreciate all the feedback and any ideas.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I moved and was away from my computer for a real long time. I promise I won't take nearly as long to get the rest of the story up. Enjoy!

Adam arrived at the airport around 7-ish searching for his little pocket idol among the crowds of reunited families and departing lovers.

Adam couldn't help but become a little worried when the plane finished unloading and he still hadn't spotted Kris.

'I hope he didn't miss the flight.' The wild idol made his way through the groups of happy families as he peered over their heads hoping to catch a glance of Kris. 'Sure Kris is small but he shouldn't be this hard to find in a crowd.'

Adam sighed as he continued to turn around looking for his Idol roommate when he spotted one leather jacket and short brown hair that looked all too familiar in his eyes.

Adam could feel the smile grow on his face as he rushed towards his friend. "Kris!" Adam called, and watched that leather jacket turned towards his direction, holding the one man he became so close to over the span of a few months.

Adam engulfed Kris in one of their hugs and to Kris it had been way too long since he felt the older man's arms around him. "It's been way too long since I've had one of these," Kris said into Adam's shoulder as he continued to grip Adam tighter.

"Tell me about it. You're gone two months and I still haven't found anyone who gives hugs like yours," Adam laughed. He felt a smile grow on Kris's face and he pulled back to look at the smiling man.

"Come on; let's get to my place, so we can drop your things off."

"Sounds good to me."

During the ride back to Adam's house, Kris had managed to tell Adam everything that had happened between him and Katy earlier that day. Everything seemed to just flow from his mouth when it came to confiding in Adam. Everything was so at ease between the two of them. He never held anything from the older man and that was one thing that caused their bond to grow so strong.

"Don't worry about it Kris. You have a strong heart and I know you'll be able to push through this."

"Thanks man." Kris thanked with a smile.

"Well I have to tell you not much has changed here," Adam said as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Don't worry. I don't know if I can stand so much change at once." Kris exited the car and looked up at Adam's cozy one story house. Instead of getting a fancy L.A. style house, Adam settled for a small personal house, which he preferred after living in the Idol mansion.

Inside Kris took his bags and dropped them off in the guest bedroom, then retreated to the kitchen in need of something to drink, where he found Adam mixing what looked to be some alcoholic drinks.

"Hey I thought you might have been in need for a drink so I whipped these up." Adam handed Kris him a glass filled with a pinkish-red mixture. Kris looked at the glass a second then slowly sipped at his glass.

Kris's eyes widened in shock, this had to be one of the better alcoholic beverages he ever tasted. Not that he drank a lot. Adam noticed the surprised happy look on Kris's face and chuckled. "It's called a strawberry daiquiri. Delicious, no?"

"It's amazing!" Adam laughed at him.

"You really have to get out more Kris. Live a little now that you're gonna be single again."

That's when the depression hit him. Everything turned cold around him. The drink lost its taste. Kris could feel the heat leave his body as if he suddenly ran under a waterfall. All the happiness drained from him like a vacuum, the color left his face, and then Kris realized he didn't want to be around Adam anymore. Kris silently finished his tasteless drink, thanked and left Adam, to drift into a realm where Katy's face haunted him behind closed eyes.

Adam only about halfway down into his drink wandered to his couch to relax and watch some t.v. when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Looking at the i.d., Adam saw the name of one of his and Brad's good friends and decided to answer.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?"

"Not much. Just calling to see if you wanted to go hit some clubs tonight with Brad and the gang."

"I wish, but I can't tonight. Kris flew in today and he's kind of going through some troubles with his wife."

"You mean little American Idol?" Adam could hear the excitement in Rachel's voice. She happened to be a huge Kris Allen fan. "That's the one."

"Is he getting a divorce or something? It's about time he left her. She was just holding him back."

Adam rolled his eyes. "No, she hasn't voiced that she wanted a divorce yet, but I'm pretty sure it's coming. She gave Kris back her ring and everything"

"Bummer. Well, now maybe you'll finally get the chance you've always wanted with him."

"I've told you before, I'm over him." Over the months (four to be exact) since living in the Idol mansion (and away from Kris) Adam slowly let his feelings dwindle away for the Arkansas boy.

"Do you really believe that Adam?" Adam paused and sipped from his drink. Did he believe it? Was he really over Kris? "I'm gonna take your silence as a no," Adam could hear Rachel giggle. "Well I'll let you go. Maybe you can go some other time."

Adam hung his phone up without a word. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he just tried telling himself that, so he wouldn't be setting himself up for disappointment. I mean, Kris was married and Adam wasn't about to try and come between that.

Adam gulped down the rest of his drink and headed towards Kris's room. Peaking his head into the room, Adam watched as Kris slept with the blankets pulled up over his head. Adam smiled to himself and quickly retreated back to his room. He was glad Kris was back here in L.A. with him again. He just didn't know what to make of the Katy situation.


End file.
